Top 5 Scariest Places in Video Games!
PBG makes a Halloween video about scary places in video games. Synopsis PBG, wearing a hoodie turns around, and says hi to everybody, and waves awkwardly. It's Halloween, and PBG is getting into the spirit of Halloween. He's always wanted to make a Top Scariest Places list, and puts on a spooky voice. He laughs maniacally, and coughs. 5 - The hallway - P.T. : This is one of the most cryptic games that PBG has ever played. He has never stared at garbage on the ground or a crack on the wall before thinking legitimately that it might be what he is supposed to do! PBG discusses the hallway and how the whole game is based inside of it repeating around, noticing what is missing or different each time. There is something relatable to making the game set in a hallway. Everyone has walked around their house at night thinking that something or someone is watching them. The coat hanger freaks out PBG every time! So does the spooky ghost lady. 4 -'Lavender Town - Pokemon Red/Blue'. Pokemon is not a scary game. It's not even that hard, and PBG basically used his Squirtle called Grampa the whole time, and he beat everything that came his way. Sometimes there is a creepy area or Easter egg put into the games. You saw it coming before you even clicked the video, Lavender Town. It is home to the largest graveyard in the game, and has creepy theme music. Some of the inhabitants add to the scariness of the game, especially the chandlers. One of them speaks gibberish. One of them just says "Zombies!" PBG sings "In her Head". One of the freakiest things about Lavender Town is the creepypastas that come from it. One of the freakiest being that the Japanese version of the song had high frequencies that caused depression and suicide in the children that played the game. PBG doesn't believe this, as there is no proof that this could happen. Suddenly, PBG puts a gun up to his own face and shoots! PBG makes a disclaimer telling fans to not point guns at themselves. Now he can't be sued! 3 - 'Toluca Prison / The Labrynith - Silent Hill 2. '''PBG discusses how to get to the prision and he meets Eddie Dombrowski. He says to put a gun to people's head. PBG yells at Eddie, saying that he just made a disclaimer about that! He was just kidding. PBG sarcastically says that Eddie is a totally good guy, and you probably won't get in to a gun fight with him later on! Eddie is killed, and PBG asks him if he is OK. The prison is full of banging, scary enemies, and creepy chanting from the prisoners. They said "Good Chewy Roll". The prison is a build up to the labyrinth. PBG describes how to get there. It is an excessive amount of symbolism. The scariest parts are the other characters you come across in these areas. They act even more bizarre than usual. The game has psychological fear, and makes the player feel odd after they played it. After playing the game, PBG went to get some food and thought about everything in a different way. Places PBG had seen before felt warped and weird. Silent Hill messes with your mind. 2. '''The Prison - Amnesia. '''This has things in common from the last game. It starts with a long decent in an elevator. Amnesia is one of the scariest games PBG has ever played, and he had a hard time progressing through it several times during his playthrough. There aren't many things that will jump out and scare you until you reach the prison. The dungeons are very dark. The torches can light up the area, but they are a double-edged sword as there are many grunts patrolling the area. The more lit up torches you have, the more likely they will see you and have dead happen to you. There are many dead ends. Eventually it starts to sink in what this prison was used for, but the player would be more busy hiding behind dead pigs holding a plate for some reason! PBG tries to set down the plate, but he drops it and it breaks! Oops! 1. '(The Nest) Salvasio Station - Alien Isolation. '''Aliens have scared PBG since he was a kid. The zenomorphs from the Alien franchise terrify PBG. The actual alien actual hunts the player. There is a lot of dread for a long period of time. The player can't always see it, but they can hear it. When they do see it, you'll wish you didn't see it. The station has a lot of effort put into it, and it feels like it is right out of the movies. PBG feels that it is cheating to put basically the entire game onto the list, so he'll narrow it down to 'The Nest'. There isn't much to be afraid of until his machine starts beeping a lot. There isn't just one alien, there are a lot! They can be anywhere and everywhere you turn. PBG hides in a box and won't come out. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos